Effects
The effects are items used to change the Madotsuki's appareances and capacities , and are the principal way for finish the game . The effects are coming from Yume Nikki , and are become a classic in the Yume Nikki's fangames ( even if in some Yume Nikki's fangames , there is no need to collect effects ) . In Yume Nikki 3d , there are 6 effects to collect , but there are too 3 keys to collect , adding more objects to collect . Effects list : '-The bicycle effect :' Madotsuki ride a bicycle , wich has the effect to she move more faster . This is the most useful effect for exploring the dream world more faster that by walking . But Madotsuki can't jump with the bicycle , must therefore remove the bicycle effect and replace it with another effect . The bicycle effect is found in the ghost town , in the main area , between 4 traffic cones . This effect is from Yume Nikki . '-The monochrome effect :' Madotsuki became monochrome . This effect is found in the abstract world , in the eye room , gived by the big monochrome eye . And when this effect is used , Madotsuki is teleported in this same eye room . This is useful if you are in a world far of the Nexus and you need to collect the palette effects . A original effect . '-The 8-bits effect :' Madotsuki have a 8-bits-style and a smaller sprite , and when she's walk , jump or "used" she is making too 8-bits sounds . This effect is very not useful for exploring the dream world or discover secrets , and is limited to a supplementary effect necessary to finish the game . The 8-bits effect is found in the underground of the FC Courtyard , gived by a red Merutomaro . A original effect . '-The blindfold effect :' Madotsuki wear a blindfold around her eyes , so the world becomes just a black void ( because Madotsuki see nothing with the blindfold ) and Madotsuki walks but without walking ( she does her walking animation but in reality she does not walk ) . Like the 8-bits effect , this is not a very useful effect . This effect is found in the dense forest , in the cave , gived by the wisp with blindfold . This effect is from Yume Nikki ( but this effect is not directly used in Yume Nikki , this is an unused file ) . '-The palette effect :' Madotsuki don't change her appareance , but a paint palette float above her head . This effect is used like a color corrector , but with reduced ( and better ) choices and without influencing other than the Yume Nikki 3d's screen . This is interesting for discover a new gameplay face , but this is very frustrating for walk ( we're want to catch the bicycle effect for move more faster and retire the palette effect ) . This effect is found in the sky garden , above the puddle . A original effect . '-The knife effect :' Madotsuki equip a kitchen knife in the left hand . Use this effect next-to a NPC allows to kill them ( or just change their appareance , like the blue eyes in the eye world ) . This effect is the second most important effect , because he is useful for discover a lot of secrets , and for finish the game ( for kill the 3 NPCs blocking the epilepsy world door in the piano world , so for get the palette effect ) . The knife effect is found in the eye world , between a little pair of eyes . This effect is from Yume Nikki . The keys : Yume Nikki 3d add additional objects to get : the keys . The keys , in contrary of the effects , don't change the Madotsuki's appareance but there are also a way for finish the game ( the keys delete the indestructible cobweb in the key room ) . There are 3 keys to found in the dream world ( a blue key , a red key and a golden key ) . -The blue key is in the hospital , in the final room . She is in the hospital bed , and there is colorful lines to access to the bed , so this is necessary to do a parkour . -The red key is in the gravity room ( access to the desolate manor ) in the little room after finish the big parkour in the electronics platforms . -The golden key is in the little footbridge of the underworld , in the second red mountain . Videos :